Shake baby, shake!
by CoreData
Summary: 30 day NSFW OTP challenge now Jotalyne flavoured.
1. Day one: Cuddles

Snuggling into Jotaro's bare chest, Jolyne hums softly at her father's warmth. She rarely got to have a day off the same day has her dad but when she did, all she wanted was to cuddle in bed, watch some TV and pig out.

Jolyne felt safest in her father's arms, she knew he could protect her. Not that she ever really needed it but it's nice knowing you have someone to protect you nonetheless.

Inching up, Jolyne plants a kiss to Jotaro's lips, his soft snores were cute and the sight of his relaxed features was a rare and lovely sight. Moments like these were pure gold for Jolyne, they were something to be treasured and never in a million years would she trade anything for them.

He was her dad and despite that, she loves him more than words could convey, the public eye be damned.


	2. Day two: Kissing

Tucked up in their room, Jolyne and Jotaro lay curled up on the bed as the TV casts a soft blue-ish glow upon the two, the volume having been muted leaves only the sounds of Jolyne's kisses she always, always made sure to be loud.

Pressing a peck to her father's neck, Jolyne straddles his waist, grinning as she plants another kiss, this time on his jawline. Humming softly, Jotaro slides his hands up his baby girl's back, a shiver running up her spine in the wake of his fingertips.

Jotaro loved these moments. He loved Jolyne, he loved her kisses, her touch, everything. She made him prouder than anything in the world did.

After having his fill of Jolyne's kisses, Jotaro flips Jolyne onto her back, smiling at the pout when her head hits the pillow and a soft whine that she hadn't finishes follows afterwards.

Leaning in, Jotaro takes his time laying down overlapping butterfly kisses, starting from Jolyne's slender neck, to her collarbone, being sure to give it a small nip before moving down to his daughter's breasts. Taking his time with either one, leaving Jolyne squirming in her place, a blush on her cheeks by the time he moves down to her stomach.

Giving a single big kiss to Jolyne's navel, Jotaro continues down to her hips, upon reaching her thighs, Jolyne smirks into her kisses, adding the occasional nibble and soft, playful bites to leave marks for even just a minute or two.

Finishing off with a tiny kiss to Jolyne's ankle, Jotaro make his way up, entwining a hand with one of Jolyne's before Jolyne pays her father back with another one of her own kisses, square on the lips.


	3. Day Three: First Time

The first time Jolyne found herself tangled up in the dark blue sheets with her father gently nipping at her thighs she couldn't stop smiling. It was so surreal and it just felt perfect in the way you strive for something for so long and finally achieve it.

The feeling of her father's teeth nipping at her thighs slowly becoming bites hard enough to leave their mark and a thumb rubbing her clit with more than a little force than she would like still left Jolyne curling her toes, moaning softly as she grip the bed sheets tight enough to blanch her knuckles.

Letting out a particularly high-pitched moan as she arches her back just that little bit too sharply, Jolyne shivers for a moment as warmth rushes through her and tingles bite at her extremities. Finally, slumping back onto the bed, panting softly, Jolyne can't shake her smile as Jotaro shimmies upwards, planting a kiss to his daughter's lips, his own smile shining.

Whispering a breathy 'I love you' to Jotaro, Jolyne coils her arms around Jotaro's neck as he brings a hand to her hips, asking for her to spread her legs a little. Finding herself unable to say no to the deep tone, Jolyne fulfils her father's request by hooking a leg around his waist.

With a single slow thrust, Jolyne gasps softly and tightens her grip on her dad, his skin felt hot to the touch, just like always.

Selecting a choice patch of skin on Jotaro's neck, Jolyne hums and suckles on it, aiming to turn it a lovely shade of purple. Just to show that he was her's.

Rocking his hips once then twice before settling into a slow rhythm, Jotaro lets the indulgent growl in his throat rise. He hated himself. He felt like a terrible father by doing something like this with his daughter, but he had no resistance when it came to Jolyne. She was amazing, he truly admired her and he regretted leaving her for so long it made him miserable if she wasn't giving him the affection he didn't deserve.

Mewling softly into her father's ear, Jolyne pulls at Jotaro possessively, he was hers and she was his and it was perfect, she loved him to no end.

Grunting and giving one final thrust, Jotaro makes sure to bottom out in one go. Arching her back beneath her father, Jolyne shudders and lets a final moan slip past her lips before slowly relaxing in time with Jotaro.

Panting softly, Jotaro gives Jolyne a little kiss as he pulls the sheet up over their bodies.

 _"_ I love you Jolyne _"_

Smiling at the soft whisper, Jolyne replies back in her on hushed whisper "Love you too, Dad."


	4. Day Four: Masturbation

**Managed to finish a chapter, so double update! Feedback will inspire me to continue this sin!**

Relaxing onto some pillows, Jolyne nibbles at her lower lip and flicks her eyes towards her Father. Even just the small streams of light filtering in from behind ever so slightly parted curtain, casting the light over her form was enough to make her embarrassed. Having never done something like this before, the young woman was a ball of nerves to which Jotaro offers her a warm smile.

Leaning back a little further, Jolyne shimmies out of her panties, gulping as she spreads her legs to give a good view.

Jolyne briefly thought about saying something, but opted out thinking it would be much too cheesy and cringe worthy. Wetting her middle finger with a healthy dose of saliva, Jolyne avoids Jotaro's gaze as she brings the finger to her cunt, a light shiver wracking her body.

"We can stop if you'd prefer…?"

"No… No! I'm just nervous Daddy," giving a crooked smile, Jolyne runs a free hand through her fringe "Sit back and relax, alright?"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Jolyne starts to touch herself slowly, warming herself up so to speak. With a saliva-slicked finger, Jolyne uses slow and sensual circular motions on her clit causing a soft sigh to emerge.

As her toes curl slightly, Jolyne catches her lip between her teeth to stop a delighted sigh from escaping as she continues her teasing. Soon, the young woman allows her eyes to flutter shut, even when the sound of a zipper being undone and the shuffle of her father's clothing disrupts her hastened breathing.

"Fuck, Jolyne…"

Unable to resist the inviting tone of Jotaro, Jolyne opens her eyes to find her father gazing back at her, soaking in the sight as he pumps his cock briskly, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. With a giggle, Jolyne slicks her finger with her own wetness and forgoes touching her clit to instead slip the digit inside with a soft sigh. "Nnnng… Daddy…" taking delight in the velvety moan and rough growl that surfaces from Jotaro as his face strains simply from how desperate his babygirl sounded.

Adding a second finger, the young woman blows stray strands of hair from her face as she begins to rock her hips, riding her finger with a string of moans roughly in time with Jotaro's pumping. Reclining a little further into the mass of pillows, Jolyne brings her free hand to her chest, fingertips lightly tracing their way across her skin until taking hold of a pert nipple, tugging at it.

Losing the last shred of shyness, Jolyne observes the way her father throws his head ever so slightly back to groan almost silently while he pumps faster than ever and the way the bead of precum sitting atop his cock grows too large and begins to dribble down his length.

Shivering viciously, Jolyne is brought back to focusing on her own body, her fingers still working over her nipples rougher with each pinch and tug while her hips keep true their rhythm and a whimper slips past her lips from the pressure and warmth pooling in her stomach.

Picking up on his daughter's imminence, Jotaro quickens his tempo with intent to match Jolyne's climax. Lifting her hips, the young woman's muscles tighten with his anticipation as she withdraws her digits to circle her clit once again.

Moaning and mewling hotly as her chest pounds, Jolyne tries and promptly fails to keep a particularly audible and tell-tale moan unravel. When her hips drop back against the bedding, Jolyne pants past a happy albeit fatigued smile as she drinks in her surroundings, mind buzzing with endorphins.

Through puffing of his own, Jotaro shudders as he wicks his hand back and forth closer to his own orgasm, cock twitching without reserve. When the pressure in his stomach uncoils rapidly, leaving cum to spurt onto both his hand and onto a few patches of carpet.

With his shoulders sagging, Jotaro slows his pumping to a few languid jerks, milking any leftover cum as Jolyne gives a little giggle.

"We have to do this again sometime, but maybe with some tissues on hand"


End file.
